In general, conventional image file formats provide for a single image to be stored in an image file. For example, a digital camera using such a conventional image file format would create a separate image file for each photograph taken. Thus, if a photographer used this camera to take several related images to form one overall photograph, each image would be stored in a separate image file, requiring the photographer or other user to manually organize and track the individual image files until they are integrated in a separate process. This manual task can be burdensome and prone to errors, especially if the photographer/user has a large number of images to manage.
Another shortcoming of conventional image file formats is that they generally do not support digital rights management (DRM) features. Thus, an image owner generally does not have access to the same level of intellectual property protection that is widely available or video and audio content.
An additional shortcoming of conventional image file formats is that they do not provide convenient integrated support for annotating images. For example, if a photographer or user wanted to provide an audio annotation for an individual image file or a group of related images using conventional image file formats, the photographer/user would typically have to store the audio annotations in a separate file and manually manage the association between these two files.